Invader Zim's Mini Moose and GIR Adventures
by Nicktoonsfreak
Summary: I love Mini Moose and G.I.R, so this story is about their adventures when Zim is not around. Also it has romance which is something the show doesnt' have
1. GIR and the Magic Taco

**Hello people I'm a huge G.I.R fan and I probably would be an even bigger Mini Moose fan if he was in more episodes. Anyway, I thought they weren't in enough episodes(especially Mini Moose). So, I decided to make a story about their adventures while answering these questions:**

**What do G.I.R and Mini Moose do when Zim is at Skool or fighting Dib or something? **

**Are G.I.R and Mimi secretly dating despite the fact that their masters hate each other?**

**Does Mini Moose like The Angry Monkey Show as much as G.I.R?**

**Will they party like crazy in this adventure?**

**The Adventures of G.I.R and Mini Moose**

Chapter 1 G.I.R and the Magic Taco

"G.I.R don't burn down or leave the house without informing me, OK." Zim said. "Okey-dokey." "Good, I'll see you after Skool. Bye." G.I.R ran to the couch and turned on the TV, and began to watch The Angry Monkey Show. Mini Moose floated into the room. "Squeak." "You're right, it would be great to watch this with popcorn." "Squeak." "Oh you don't have to make it." "Squeak." "OK if you insist thanks." "We'll be right back." "WHY WHY WHHHHYYYY?" G.I.R said as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Do you like tacos?" G.I.R's tears slipped back into his eyes and he said, "Yeah!" "Then come to The Taco Museum! We have the priceless Magic Taco it is so powerful and delectable that it has the magic to transport you to another dimension. It is located right next to McMeaties on 7890th Smellmybutt Street. Only open today, we close promptly at 6:00 PM." "Mini Moose did you hear that?" G.I.R shouted. "Squeak!" "What do you mean it will be disobeying Master?" "Squeak." "Oh yeah he did say we weren't allowed to leave the house, but we'll be back before he's back." "Squeak!" "You think you can beat me in a hot dog eating contest, you're on."

…

"See nobody can beat me!" G.I.R said. "BURP!" "Squeak!" "You're right Zim will be back soon. We have to tell him that we love him by hugging him." "Squeak!" "That's an even better idea I'm sure he'd love to take us The Taco Museum!" As if on cue Zim walked through the door and said, "Some stinky human handed me a flyer of some Taco Museum," "I would _never _go there. _Never, never, never, __**NEVER!**_"__"Unless of course if Dib planned to blow up his huge head there, that I wouldn't want to miss."

"Squeak!" "Um…we're gonna go tell Dib that you hate him for you." G.I.R said. "Oh OK I'll be here planning to doom all of mind kind because I AM ZIM!" G.I.R and Mini Moose ran out the door and started walking towards Dib's house. "I'm gonna sing The Taco song now! Taco, taco, taco, taco…." "Squeak!" "Oh what's that, Mini Moose, we just passed Dib's house." They turned back and walked up the front door steps and knocked on the door.

Gaz opened the door. G.I.R jumped onto her and pushed her down while shouting at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE LOLLYPOPS!" "What do you want?" Gaz asked. "Squeak." Mini Moose said. "I'm sorry what?" "Squeak." Gaz stared at the two of them as if they were hideous creature that you would find in some dark sewer. Finally she realized what was going on and said, "You're probably some of Dib's lunatic looser friends." "He's downstairs in his room, talking to himself with that voice that fills me with-" "Happiness, love, compassion, cupcakes?" G.I.R cut her off. "The opposite of all of those."

They walked downstairs to Dib's room and Gaz knocked on his door and said, "Dib, your friends are here to see you. You'd better open up and get them out of my site before I-" "Friends? I don't have any-wait are they from The Swollen Eyeball network?" "Just open the door and don't talk to me for the rest of my existence." Gaz said and then she walked away.

Dib opened the door and said, "Agent Tuna Ghost, I have the pictures of-What on Earth (or whatever planet that you're comfortable with) are you guys doing here?" "Pictures of what?" G.I.R asked. "None of your business." "I wanna have some tuna!" "Listen I'm really busy so can you just-" "Squeak!" "Is that code for something?" "Oh yeah, Mini Moose just reminded me why we're here. Can you call Zim and tell him that you're going to meet him at The Taco Museum because you surrender and are going to let him watch you blow up your big head." "My head is not big. Get the hell out of my house." "You didn't answer the question!" G.I.R said. "Why don't you just go to The Taco Museum without telling Zim. He'll be infuriated and I'll be happy because it'll be a victory for Earth…sort of." "Why didn't I think of that. Let's go." "Squeak!" Dib sighed and went back into his room.

"And then Angry Monkey started to make all of these monkey noises and stuff. Yeah." said G.I.R. Mini Moose sniffed and said, "Squeaked!" G.I.R sniffed, too. "It smells like….CUPCAKES!" The two floated to where the cupcakes were. G.I.R reached for one, but a hand suddenly pushed his back. "Do you mind!" "Mimi, what are you doing here?" "FYI I'm here with Tak, and we're on a new top secret mission." "Really, what is it?" "Can't tell you, it's top secret." "Pleeeeaaaassseeee!" G.I.R begged, and if that wasn't enough Mini Moose added, "Squeeeeeaaaak!" Mimi pondered for a moment while looking at their adorable faces, but finally said, "No, now if you excuse me I have to go lure a skeleton to his doom by using thes-I've said too much. Bye!" Then she ran off and G.I.R thought he heard her slightly giggle.

G.I.R began to sing The Doom Song as he and Mini Moose continued their journey to The Taco Museum. Finally they reached the crossroads. If they made a right, passed three houses, they would reach Smellmybutt Street, and would simply have to pass McMeaties to reach their destination. However, if they made a left, they would have to go through The Jungle of Doom, pass a hunted house, pass McMeaties, and then they would reach their destination. "Let's take a left!" G.I.R announced. "Squeak!" Mini Moose protested. "Hey, who's idea was it to come here without telling Zim." G.I.R said. "Squeak!" "No, it wasn't Dib, it was me! So, let's go."

Off they went, G.I.R continuing with his medley (which included songs such as The Doom Song, The Doom Song, The Doom Song, The Doom Song, The Doom Song, and of course THE DOOM SONG.) G.I.R noticed that he was beginning to walk downhill, but he didn't care, he began to taste some delicious mud pie as he went down hill. "SQUEAK SQUEAK!" Mini Moose shouted. "Oh that's ridiculous I'm not walking into quicksand." "Squeak!" "The taste in my mouth is not mud, it's mud pie." G.I.R was singing The Doom song but you couldn't tell because his voice got more and more muffled as the quicksand swallowed him deeper and deeper. Finally Mini Moose pulled him out of the quicksand by the antenna(of course G.I.R didn't even notice.)

The jungle got thicker and thicker and darker and darker as they went along. G.I.R continued to sing The Doom Song without even noticing. Huge bugs were crawling everywhere. A 6 foot long scorpion crawled right up G.I.R's leg! "SQUEAK!" Mini Moose shouted. G.I.R picked it up and began to lick it as if it were an ice cream cone! "Squeak!" "Of course it's poisonous why else would I be eating it?" They suddenly heard the sound of a chainsaw. G.I.R just sang The Doom Song louder. However the sound soon became too loud to drown out despite the fact that G.I.R was singing at the top of his lungs. A zombie jumped out of the bushes holding the chainsaw, and roared at them. "SQUEAK!" Mini Moose shrieked with fear. G.I.R continued The Doom Song even louder. The zombie dropped the chainsaw and shouted, "MAKE HIM STOP!" and ran off. "He seemed nice." said G.I.R then he began to sing some more.

Finally they made it out of the jungle and to the haunted house. A skeleton ran out of the house and shouted at them, "GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO-" "Boring." said G.I.R as he walked right past the skeleton. Mini Moose followed shakily behind him. Soon they made it to The Taco Museum. They immediately noticed a crowd behind yellow caution tape and a security guard blocking them. "There's nothing to see her folks." the guard said. The clock suddenly stroke 6. "Museum is closed get outta here!" the guard said. "But what happened?" G.I.R asked. "Get the hell away from here!" he said. "I wanna know what happened!" G.I.R demanded. "Squeak!" Mini Moose said.

"I'll tell you what happened, suspicious talking green, and floating moose thing." a man said. "Some dude stole the magic taco." "Squeak!" Mini Moose shouted. G.I.R turned around just in time to see the same skeleton as before drop the magic taco into his pocket. G.I.R stupidly reached into his pocket and pulled out the magic taco. "Hey, everyone they stole the magic taco! Call 9-1-1! Thieves!" the man shouted. Everybody started taking pictures and making calls, until the police came and arrested them, which gave them even more attention. _'Zim is not going to like this.'_ thought Mini Moose, but of course the only thing that could come out of his mouth was a sad, "Squeak."

…

G.I.R and Mini Moose sat glumly in their cell, G.I.R refusing to sing The Doom Song. There was a long lack of silence, but Mini Moose finally broke it with a low, "Squeak." "What do you mean the worst is yet to come we just got arrested, what could be worse than that?" G.I.R asked. "Squeak." "Look up? I don't see much point but OK." G.I.R looked up and saw Zim glaring at them from behind the bars looking angrier than he had been when Dib exposed him on Mysterious Mysteries.

…

"Do you know what our mission is?" Zim shouted angrily at them. "Um….eating cupcakes?" G.I.R guessed. "No!" "Squeak!" Mini Moose whispered. "Yes, our mission is to destroy Earth, and do you know what we have to do to complete our mission?" "I can stick my foot up my mouth, wanna see?" G.I.R said. Mini Moose whispered, "Squeak." "That's right, that last thing we want is to bring unwanted attention to ourselves!" "**and do you know how much unwanted attention you brought to yourselves and all for some stupid taco!" **"It wasn't _just_ a taco. It was a magic taco!" "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" "Squeak!" "Mini Moose is right it wasn't us a skeleton framed us!" "**You're lying!" **"But-" "A skeleton? Never have I heard such filthy lies! If this ever happens again there will be serious consequences," "You're lucky you caught me on my Mr. Nice Zim side because if I were Mr. Mean Invader Zim, I would've killed you by now, and I definitely would not get you out of jail!" **"now go to your room you're grounded!" **"Yes, master."

"Mini Moose, what does grounded mean?" G.I.R asked as they walked upstairs to their room. "Squeak!" "You mean can _never _get out of our room?" "Squeak!" "So long sweet world!" G.I.R said as he walked into his room, Mini Moose following close behind him. "Squeak!" "You mean the door has to be shut! Can it get any worse?" He shut the door. "Squeak!" "That's ridiculous we're not being watched." G.I.R said. Then something atop the bed caught his eye. "Hey what's that?"

**That's all for chapter 1! I hope you like it so far! Sorry to leave you with a spoiler like that. Keep checking for Chapter 2, and please comment(please don't be too mean I did the best I could, and it's my first story) **


	2. Mini Moose and the Mole

_**Chapter 2 Mini Moose and the Mole**_

_**A creature that looked like a cross between a pig and a goldfish was lying on the bed. It lay still on its side, almost as if it were dead. "Hello!" G.I.R said. The creature flipped over on its other side, revealing its face. It had six eyes each a different peculiar color, a snout, and a mouth. G.I.R touched it and said, "Ooooh! It's squishy!" "Squeak!" Mini Moose said. "It's not a camera that Dib placed in here to spy on us." "Squeak!" "Is not!" "Squeak!" "Is not!" "Squeak!" "Is not!" **_

_**G.I.R stuck his fingers up the creature snout, and pulled out a huge green booger. Immediately it opened its mouth and a loud alarm came out of it. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" "AAA! I'm sorry I didn't know!" G.I.R said. He stuffed the booger back into its snout, but that didn't help. "Squeak!" Mini Moose said. The alarm still continued to go off. Suddenly the beast sat up and lasers shot out of each of its eyes, each laser matching the color of that eye. "Do something!" G.I.R shouted. Mini Moose nudged its tail with his nose. The tail flopped to the left in response. Mini Moose nudged it again. This time the tail flopped to the right. The lasers and the alarms abruptly stopped. The tail began to flip and flop again. "What's it doing now?" G.I.R asked. Five pictures of Mini Moose and G.I.R fell out from under its tail. "Awww, we look so good let's do it again!" G.I.R said.**_

_**Before G.I.R could get his fingers up the beast's nose, they heard footsteps coming upstairs to their room. "It's Zim! YAAAY we're free!" G.I.R shouted. "Squeak!" Mini Moose replied. "What damage have we done?" G.I.R said. Then he looked around. The lasers had destroyed the room, literally! "Squeak!" "I know, we are dead." G.I.R said. Then the doorknob slowly turned as Zim opened the door. He walked in and gasped. "Mini Moose, what have you done? I expected this from G.I.R but you?" Zim shouted. "Squeak!" Mini Moose said. Then Zim turned to the creature on the bed and the pictures of Mini Moose and G.I.R under it. "Hmm, you could be right." Zim said as he went to get a closer look.**_

_**A hand quickly popped out from under the bed and grabbed the pictures, before Zim could get a good look. "It's The Boogey Man! He lives under the bed!" G.I.R shouted. "Squeak!" Zim listened to both of their guesses, and said, "G.I.R, for once I agree with you. The Boogey Man being behind this is a lot more logical than Dib." "He's probably outside getting killed by the gnomes. He's way too dumb to be under the bed." "I am not!" Dib shouted as he got out from under the bed.**_

"_**AAA! The Boogey Man took the form of Dib!" Zim shouted. "But why would he wanna have the big of a head?" "My head is not big!" "Squeak!" "See, even Mini Moose thinks it's big." "I don't even know what that squeak means, and I don't care." Dib said. He touched the creature's tail, twice, and it snapped a photo of Zim. "I'll be seeing you in a laboratory being dissected!" he jumped out the window with the photos, forget about his robot. "He forgot his robot. I'll go give it to him." G.I.R asked. "No, I could make some use out of this robot thing." Zim said as he took the creature downstairs to his lab.**_

"_**Does this mean that we're ungrounded?" G.I.R asked. "Squeak!" "Horary!" "So what should we do now?" Mini Moose was looking out the window and noticed a mole eating a hotdog outside. "Squeak!" he said. G.I.R looked outside too and said, "I know she is beautiful."(but he was referring to the hotdog). "Squeak!" "OK let's go talk to her." They walked downstairs.**_

"_**Hi!" G.I.R said. "Hello." the mole said. "Can I have a bite of your hotdog?" "Um…" G.I.R grabbed the hotdog and stuffed it into his mouth. "Um G.I.M." What G.I.R meant to say was 'I'm G.I.R', but of course he had the hotdog in his mouth. Mini Moose was feeling extremely shy, and began to float backwards. The mole noticed him. "Hi, I'm Raawp, Raaw for short." she said. "Squeak!" "Nice to meet you Mini Moose." "I wanna get a cupcake!" G.I.R shouted. "But you just had a hotdog. My**_** hotdog." Raaw said. "I know." "Squeak!" "Oh a walk with you would be great. Let's go." **

"**So, we're going for a walk. Doom, doom, doom, doom-" "Squeak!" "What do you mean I'm not coming!" "He means you're not invited, G.I.M!" Raaw said. "It's G.I.R." "Whatever." "I will do anything! Please just let me come I'm desperate!" G.I.R said. "Well, I-" G.I.R fell asleep and began to snore loudly. "Let's go without him." They began to walk through the meadow. **

"**Squeak, squeak, squeaky." "Oh that's hilarious!" "Squeak." "Oh thank you I think you look rather handsome yourself." "Squeak." "No I really mean it." "Squeak squeak." "Um…listen I've never told this to anybody, but I'm keeping this secret flower in my house." "Squeak?" "Well, it's the most beautiful I've ever seen, and I'm not sure what kind it is. It might be the only of its kind." Mini Moose followed Raaw into her burrow, and she showed him the flower. It was red with blue petals with the colors of pink, white, yellow, and green blended into the petals with the blue. "Squeak." Mini Moose said as he picked up the flower and put it in Raaw's hair. "Oh thanks, but I'd rather keep it safe in here." They suddenly heard the sound of another mole slide into the burrow. Raaw quickly buried the flower under some dirt as the next mole came in. "Hey, why are you with my girlfriend?" the mole said. "Squeak?" "That's right she's mine so get your paws off of her." "Oh we weren't doing anything, Doomole, honest." "Oh you'd better of not done anything or else-" "Stop it Doomy I'm telling the truth!" "Squeak." "Yeah get the hell outta here." Doomole said. "Bye Mini Moose." Raaw said. Mini Moose floated out of the burrow. He knew there was a catch. He must've of made a huge full out of himself, especially with all of the squeaking. He wondered what G.I.R was doing right now. **

…

G.I.R woke up and suddenly remembered that Mini Moose and Raaw had just left for a walk without him. He wondered if Raaw had anymore hotdogs and whether or not she was sharing with Mini Moose. Suddenly the little robot felt a glint of jealousy. "Why didn't they invite me?" he said. 

Then he smelled doughnuts, and ran to where his nose led him to, forgetting about Raaw and Mini Moose. Once again Mimi had a plate full of doughnuts, and G.I.R reached for one. "Hey, it's for the skeleton!" Mimi shouted. "You should use tacos." "Why?" "Because he stole the magic taco, so I think he likes tacos, like me." "Oh alright doughnuts aren't working, anyway. So here." She handed him the plate. "Oh yeah!" G.I.R said and in 2 seconds they were all gone. Mimi slightly snickered "Well, if there's no more doughnuts, I'm gonna go now. 'K." "Bye!" Mimi said. She broke into giggles again as she watched the crumb covered faced robot walk away. 

G.I.R walked back to Zim's base and wondered what was so funny. _'Maybe she was thinking about Angry Monkey.' _he thought. This reminded him of the fact that the marathon of The Angry Monkey show was about to start. G.I.R bolted home as fast as he could and ran to the couch only to find Mini Moose already watching. "I missed the first 3 second. noooo!" 

"Squeak!" said Mini Moose. "How did you make a fool out of yourself?" G.I.R said. Mini Moose squeaked him the whole story about Raaw, the flower, and Doomole. "Wait, so her boyfriend ate a flower and you were mad and walked away." "Squeak." "I know I liked Raaw's hotdog too, but it's gone." G.I.R said glumly. "Squeak squeak….squeak." "You like her but not the hotdog?" "Squeak." Mini Moose sat quietly as G.I.R laughed at every moment of The Angry Monkey Show.

"It is done! My newest creation is done!" Zim shouted. "Shhh!" G.I.R hissed as his eyes stared unblinkingly at the screen. "Meet my newest minion! Meet Phiggish!" Dib's robot creature walked into the room. However it wasn't the same as before, Zim had covered all of its eyes except for two with a wig. Plus, he had changed its settings completely to make it obey Zim and act like another robot. "Yaay! New brother!" G.I.R shouted as he ran to hug Phiggish. "Threat detected! Threat detected! Will destroy enemy in 10, 9-" "No, Phiggish, G.I.R is not an enemy!" Zim said. "Destruction of enemy aborted. All is well master." "Very good," "Now play nice and don't disturb me," "I'm contacting the Tallest to inform them that everything is doing well, and soon all of Earth will be ruled by Zim!" 

There was a sudden knock on the door. "I will stop the hazardous risk we are taking by having that annoying banging sound." Phiggish said as he opened the door. "What is your desire at this present time of your being at Zim's base, female mole?" Raaw looked at the robot and felt her heart rate go up. _'No I can't have a crush on him! Doomy will kill him and Mini Moose if I keep this up!'_ she thought. Nonetheless, however, she couldn't stop staring at him. "Make haste, or else I will have to terminate you're appointment by closing this door." "Um…I was here to see Mini Moose." Raaw finally said. "You said the word was, which is referring to past tense. Perhaps your plans have changed?" "Um…" Mini Moose floated into the room, and saw the way Raaw was looking at Phiggish. He floated back upstairs, and nobody in the house heard from him for the rest of the day.

…

G.I.R suddenly heard a tap on the window. He looked and saw Mimi crouched outside. He immediately opened the window, and motion for Mimi to come in. She hesitantly crawled inside. "Look, I'm not supposed to be here. Tak forbids me to inform outsiders, especially you and Zim about our mission." she whispered. "Then what are you-" "Shhh! Not so loud! I'm sure Zim doesn't want me here either." "What do you want?" G.I.R asked remembering to whisper this time. "The tacos worked. The skeleton fell for it and took the plate full of them. He ran off before we could catch him, he's extremely fast. Anyway thank you." "Oh OK why didn't you say so. I like tacos too!" The light suddenly turned on and Zim came into the room. "Mimi, Tak's robot? What the hell are you doing here?" Mimi ran out the window, without saying goodbye. 

"G.I.R, how many times have I told you we do not invite our enemies o-" Ding-dong! G.I.R ran to the door before Zim could finish his sentence. Harold the pizza delivery man was holding a pizza box. He and G.I.R were so tight that he knew more than Dib! "Hi Harold!" G.I.R said as he handed him the money." "Here you go. It's Sizz-Lorr's first pizza." "Sizz-Lorr?" "Yeah, we just hired him. Tell Zim that he's gonna find him, and The Foodening will trap him in Foodcourtia this time!" "OK! Zim, Harold says that S-" "I heard G.I.R I'm right here!" Zim said angrily. "OK, guys we can work this out. Why don't we sit down." Harold said. "I don't need advice from you! You're a filthy human!" Zim shouted. "Now Zim, don't be racist." "I don't even know you!" "No, but I know you. I learned everything from G.I.R. You're one infamous Irken." "Of course I'm a famous Irken, I'm almost as successful as The Tallest." "No I didn't say tha-" "Get out of my house!" "Alright, but you forgot the tip." "_Get out_!"

…

G.I.R redeemed himself by making breakfast the next morning. Phiggish of course, had to outdo him. He walked to Zim and handed him a copy of Irken News(he hadn't read any Irken newspapers since he arrived on Earth) "Good morning master. I have downloaded some images of what it would look like if Earth was on fire on the T. You are welcome to watch if you please." "Really?" He dropped the newspaper and ran to the TV room, forgetting all about G.I.R's breakfast.

G.I.R wondered what happened to Mini Moose as he began to butter his toast. As if on cue, Mini Moose floated into the room, however he wasn't wearing his usual smile upon his face. "Squeak." he mumbled glumly. "You're not hungry, oh well more for me!" G.I.R said as he devoured his homemade waffles and toast. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for Angry Monkey, 'K." G.I.R said. "Squeak." 

G.I.R curled into a ball and fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth. His dream went something like this: He was throwing sand onto his head at the beach, when all of a sudden a giant wave washed him across the shoreline. An octopus suddenly appeared next to him. "Hello! Let's go to McMeaties and eat a burger!" They did exactly that. Then he woke up and realized that The Angry Monkey Show had started. Where was Mini Moose?

While G.I.R was sleeping Mini Moose decided to go for a walk outside. He floated along the trails lonely for a while. Eventually he realized that soon he would have to wake G.I.R. While heading back he bumped into Raaw! "S-S-Sq-Squak!" "Squeak!" he quickly corrected himself. She seemed angry about something. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Mini Moose. Where is my flower?" "Squeak?" "I know you stole it! You were the only one who knew it existed. So it was obviously you." "Squeak!" "I don't know why I trusted you like that. I hate you!" Raaw shouted. Then she scurried off. _'Great, just great!'_ thought Mini Moose.

Mini Moose took the long way home to think things over. He had just lost the mole of his life that he didn't really have a chance with in the start because of something he didn't do. Who could've done it? Nobody else knew about the flower, except for-G.I.R! How could G.I.R do such a thing to poor Mini Moose? Was he jealous that Zim liked him better? Why didn't he just get back at Phiggish? They both knew Zim liked him better than both of them put together. Finally he reached Zim's base and was determined to uncover answers. 

G.I.R was waiting for him angrily at the door. "Squeak?" "I don't remember what you did, but it was something that I didn't like." G.I.R said. Then Mini Moose was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had to wake him up in time for The Angry Monkey Show! "Squeak!" "I know you're sorry but what am I?" At least he tried, now to take care of business. "Squeak squeak!" "What flower?" "Squeak!" "You didn't tell me about a flower!" "Squeak!" "There was no flowers and no story. You're such a liar, Mini Moose!" G.I.R said. With the sound of that word Zim decided to get in to their business for no good reason. "I don't know what on Irk you two are talking about, but whatever it is _you're both lying!"_ "Oh look the gnomes are disintegrating Dib!" G.I.R shouted. "Let me see! Let me see!" And with that Mini Moose glumly floated upstairs and lay on his bed.

…

He lay there perfectly still, if you saw him you would think he was dead. Who knows how long he lied there? Hours, days, months, maybe even years! Eventually G.I.R came into the room and said, "I brought somebody to cheer you up!" None other than Harold walked in. "Now let's have a dance party!" he shouted. Harold and G.I.R danced all night, but Mini Moose still didn't stir. "Wait a minute this isn't an official dance party!" Harold said. "Why not?" G.I.R asked. "We have no music!" Harold said. So, even as they blasted Lady Gaga songs as loud as you could imagine, Mini moose still didn't react.

One day there was a tap on the window, Mini Moose suddenly looked up. It was the skeleton holding Raaw's flower….

**Hope you liked Chapter 2! Remember to comment and check for Chapter 3. ****J**


End file.
